The Accident
by Soccer10is
Summary: Sango wakes in the hospital. She's left with no memory, and deep wounds. Her former boyfriend Inuyasha still loves her. Now he's left to telling Sango what really happened, and hopes that he wont fall for her again.[inuXsan]
1. Chapter 1

**Hi it's me again, and yesh you've guessed it, with ANOTHER story again…Im getting so fed up with school at the moment. But hope you enjoy reading this chapter! Basically Sango wakes up in a hospital, doesn't remember anyone…except for her mom (who would forget their mom, like seriously?) And so now…someone has to give her the news of what happened to her…Inuyasha and Sango relationships are later on in the story…by the way, is he going to be the one telling her what happened to her? And will she remember him? **

**Any who…thanks sooooo much everyone who's been reviewing my stories, and Im so sorry you have to put up with me, holding back the other story for a while! I might update sometime this month if I get the chance………………..any way enjoy the story and review please!**

**By the way, i had to deleat the story cause it wasnt finding the story or whatever...but Dante24, thanks for your review...i just had to downlaod this one story all over again...ok now with this story **

**Disclaimer: the obvious…I don't own InuYasha…………**

**--------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1. **

2 Years ago, my father died in the war fighting for my country. How he died, I have no idea. Why? Because it was meant to be…Now it's the year of 2006, and I still get chilling nightmares of his death. But today was different, because I didn't wake up in _my _bed. But the bed in the hospital.

Beep Beep, I heard a ringing. I reached over to the counter to turn of my alarm. I couldn't feel for the button or barely even the clock…I opened my eyes. There was a ceiling of white paint. It was just plain, and hollow. I could have even heard my echo. I swiftly turned my head to the right ignoring the ceiling. My eyes opened in a tinted matter. There was a monitor. Nothing like my alarm clock, it was a heart monitor. It had been measuring my beats all this time. I tried sitting up, managing to get a glimpse of where the hell I was. Then it came to me, a pain so sharp, it burnt my insides.

I moaned to the pain. Seconds later, I heard the door swiftly open. A women dressed in blue came by my side.

"Oh dear" She silently said. "Thank god you've awoken."

'_Awoken? Why wouldn't I?' _I thought. I just laid there. Still. I heard more footsteps, and then in a clear sight, I saw my mom.

"Mom?" I whispered. She covered her mouth with her hands. A big smile spread across her face. Shiny tears fell down her boneless cheeks. Tears of happiness. She soon bent down right beside me, and touched my sensitive skin.

"Oh Sango" She said as she placed her hand on my cheeks. Tears fell on the blankets covering me.

"Mommy…" I weakly began… "What happened?" She frowned. Before she could begin telling me what happened. The door opened again. I tried to look at who it was, but the women in blue kept me down.

4 girls, and 5 guys came in. one of the girls was wearing a mini jean skirt, and a purple long sleeved shirt; she quickly came up by my mom. The other girls were with the boys. All of them were either holding hands, or had an arm around their shoulders. I shifted a little farther. All this attention was killing me.

"Sango!" The girl said with excitement in her voice. I looked at her weirdly.

"Who are you?" I whispered. I looked as she began to frown.

"It's me! Kagome!" She began… "You don't remember me!" She asked. I shook my head slowly. My lips wouldn't budge. The _Kagome _girl looked back at her friends. They all placed eyes on me. I pretended I wasn't looking. I inhaled slowly.

The nurse then looked at me worriedly. She watched my eyes widen in fear, of who those people were.

"Sango…" She managed to say… "You don't recognize ANY of those people?" I looked back at them all, then back at the women. I soon shook my head.

"N…no" I whispered. She frowned.

"I'm going to have to ask everyone to step outside…We all need to have a little chat" She said "Even mom" I looked at my mom. She smiled at me, bent down, and kissed me. I watched horrified, as everyone…Including mommy, headed out the door. Their shadows were the only things I could see. Then not to my matter, I just lay down, and looked at my hands, trying to listen in on the conversation.

**OUTSIDE**

"This might be a hard thing to take in" The nurse said to everyone. "I think you're daughter, and friend, has lost a bit of her memory." … "Therefore, we're going to need to keep her in just ONE more night, before she can then go back home." The nurse suggested. Sango's mother nodded.

"Are…are you going to tell her how she got here?" Kagome said as she looked at the nurse.

"Im afraid we cant, it will only be too hard for her to understand…So we're willing to have the one who understands her, best to tell her…Only when she asks though." The nurse inquired. Everyone brought their focus onto the boy that was leaning against a corner. He had nice silver locks, good figure, and amber eyes.

"What!" He asked in a cocky attitude.

"Young man, will you be willing to do this?" The nurse asked (By now, you should know her name is Jessica).

"Do what?" He asked.

"Come on Inuyasha! You should be the one to tell her about her accident!" Kagome said hopefully.

"Why me?" He yelled.

"Because you're the only one who _had_ a relationship with her!" One of the boys yelled.

"You stay out of this Koga!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Please…" Sango's mother said dryly. Inuyasha looked at her, and then sighed.

"Fine, but if she takes it too harshly, and runs around town crying…It's _not_ my fault." He threatened.

"Thanks Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled out smiling. All the girls then bent over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Fuck Ew!" He yelled, rubbing his cheeks. Everyone laughed. Well, except for all the boys. Jessica placed a hand on one of the boys shoulder.

"Now you should all go home and get some rest. It's already 2 Am in the morning." She said smiling. The boy she had put a hand on his shoulder just smiled.

"Hey Jessica..." He said moving his eyebrows… "You're pretty sexy. Mind bearing my child?" Jessica smiled.

"Go home kid." She said. Everyone parted away and disappeared in from the elevator. Brooke (Sango's mom) opened the door in where Sango was. Walked up to her daughter, and kissed her cheeks.

"I'll be coming in the morning to pick you up hunny" She smiled. "Now get some shut eye."

"Ok" Sango said worriedly. "I love you" Bethany smirked.

"I love you too sweetie. Kohaku will be happy to hear you're alright."

"Kohaku?" Sango whispered.

"You're brother." Her mother replied. Then walked to the chair to pick up her jacket, and shut the door behind her, leaving Sango in pitch blackness.

"My brother?" Sango asked, then shut her eyes, and fell in a sudden slumber.

**-----------------------------**

**Well that's the end of that chapter. Ya I know I'm writing two stories already…what a drag…but hey, wouldn't it be freaky to be in a hospital in total darkness! Hah…can't imagine how I'd react…Anyway, thanks so much for people that are reading my stories! You guys rock! Gotta scoot now…Bye!**

**Review please! Oh and when you review, you can also tell a story if you ever had to spend a night in the hospital…What was freaky about it or whatever…**

**See ya!**

**Soccer10is**


	2. Chapter 2

The Accident.

Chapter 13 – A new day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

---

It wasn't until long that the sun had come out, leaving rays of sunshine beaming on the sleeping patient. It slowly made its way along the room, brightening up every corner. Soon, targeting down on Sango's body, the light shone on Sango's face, causing her to scrunch her eyes for protection. A second later, the light moved away, and Sango opened her eyes. There she saw the white painted ceiling like yesterday. She looked to her right, and left seeing those medical equipments again. Sango tried sitting up. She used her fists to press against the mattress and obtained herself up. Everything seemed the same just like yesterday. The nurse left her some breakfast, a towel for washing her face, and some medication along with a cup of water. Sango sighed.

"Gee, you're_ finally_ awake."

"Huh?" Sango looked ahead of her and saw a young boy sitting by the table. He appeared to be eleven or so and very well dressed. His hair was dark brown like Sango's, and his eyes were brown too. They appeared a little more tinted than Sango's but the formation was identical. Below his eyes were freckles that enhanced his face, and ran all along both his cheeks. Further more, he wore a black shirt and a grey sweater over it with Jeans and very nice running shoes. Sango looked back up at his face, and saw that he was holding on some sort of bagel with cream cheese. She hadn't even seen him here when she woke up. When did he get in? How long was he in here for? Who was he?!

"Um. Who are you?" Sango asked. The little boy seemed to look at her with a questioned face. He raised one eyebrow.

"I'm-your-brother…" He replied making it obvious. Sango looked at him strangely. He did look like her in many ways, but could it be just a coincidence? Then Sango remembered what her mother told her late last night.

** Flashback To Last Night.**

"I'm sure Kohaku would be so glad to hear you're alright." Sango's mother said. Sango looked at her strangely…

"Kohaku?" She questioned. Her mother looked at her with a smile.

"Yes, you're little brother…"

** End of the Flash Back.**

'Brother? This kid's my younger brother?' Sango thought. She then looked back at the little boy, and said "Then you must be Kohaku?" The kid rolled his eyes and placed the bagel down on the table.

"Duh!" He responded. "Yours Truly. How could you not remember that?!" Kohaku chuckled. Sango sighed.

"I don't know." She responded and rubbed her forehead. Kohaku frowned.

"You really don't remember anything, do you?" Sango looked down on the ground as if ashamed. She didn't even know why she should be ashamed.

"I don't even know if there's anything to remember. Or if I want to remember." She replied. Kohaku took a sip of his drink.

"Does it hurt? You know…The fact that you forgot almost everything about yourself?"

"The fact that I forgot **_everything_** about myself." Sango corrected him. Kohaku frowned.

"Right…" He whispered. "Can I tell you something's about yourself?" He wondered. Sango looked at him. His genuine eyes were so positive. He breathed calmly in and out. He looked so brave, as if he had a whole life ahead of him, and a life that in the past. She shrugged. It wouldn't kill to find out, would it? Should she be worried about something? What does she have to loose? Sango nodded and whispered a "Sure."

Kohaku looked at the window. "Well sis, you were born in the winter of February the 17th. You were mom and dad's first child, and they adored you to pieces. Five years later, I was born. September the 26th. I remembered we were the best of friends. Mother signed us up in soccer camp every Tuesdays, and Thursdays. You would read me bedtime stories, and I would always help with your chores. Then you entered high school, and I started grade four. We still stay close together, but you kept on worrying about mid-term exams, and boys, that we drifted apart. Your best friend's Kikyou. You've known her since grade three, and your best guy friend's Inuyasha. Oh, and you're in grade eleven now." Kohaku breathed. Sango thought for a minute.

"Inuyasha? Is that the guy with short black hair that was here yesterday?" She asked.

"No. That's Miroku I'm guessing. Inuyasha has silver long hair, amber eyes, and a cocky attitude. Once in a while…" Sango thought.

"Then who are the other people?"

"Kagome is the girly girl. You've been friends since grade one. She has a tiny crush on Inuyasha, but so far she's single. There's Miroku. He's one of your best friends too, except you've been friends since pre-school, and he's the guy that has Black Hair short hair, and dark blue eyes. Then Kouga, he and Ayame are in love, but Kouga sort of likes kagome, and Ayame's your second best friend. She has red hair. Well she dies it every now and then…And there's Inuyasha's brother Sesshomaru, who 'supposedly' is your older brother too…" Sango took all this information in, but she still felt a little awkward by all this new information.

"Do I like anyone of them?" She asked.

"Yeah. Inuyasha. You've been going out for two months now, but you two didn't really keep in touch much with all that lovey dovey stuff, that you two called it off. But you're still madly in love with him; I read it in your diary."

"Who told you to snoop through my diary, you twerp?" Sango paused. "Wait, I have a diary too? What am I? Some two year old?" Sango asked.

"No, but you sometimes act like it." Kohaku replied while he got a cold stare from Sango. "I…I just can't believe all your memories were thrown away. Even if you do learn all that stuff you've gone through in life, it won't be remembered from the heart." Kohaku sadly spoke. Sango frowned.

"So how do you think Mom or dad feels about this situation?" Sango wondered.

"Mom's sad. Last night I heard her cry in her bedroom for an hour."

"And dad?" Sango asked.

"Dad's dead." Kohaku replied. Sango looked at the window. She watched the clouds in the nice sky move around. She didn't know what to feel. Should she feel sad? Should she feel surprised, should she not feel anything? She couldn't even remember him being dead, or even what he looked like… "He was a great guy…" Sango looked back at Kohaku.

"Really?" She wondered. Kohaku nodded and a small tear fell down his face. "I bet he was." Sango smiled. Kohaku smiled slightly.

"Do you want the rest of my bagel?" He asked. Sango smiled.

"No thanks little brother." She replied. "I'm not hungry." Without any hesitation, the door swiftly opened, and Sango's mother came in the room.

"Sweetheart!" She pleaded. "Good morning." Sango smiled.

"Morning mom."

"Ok Kohaku, grab your things and we'll be leaving soon." Their mother pleaded.

"Alright" Kohaku answered.

"Sango, I brought you some clothes, take them, and go in the bathroom and change. You're finally aloud to come home for a couple of hours." Her mom smiled. Sango reached for her mom's hand and took her clothes.

"Alright mom." She walked to the bathroom, and shut the door. Carefully sealing it locked. Sango walked to the mirror, and began taking off her hospital uniform. (The clothes that the doctors make you wear while you're a patient). She slid it off (She's not naked ok. She has under stuff on Lmao), and looked at her shoulders. The first thing that caught her eyes was the deep scars left on her skin. She turned to her other side, and studied the bruises. Deep Inside it was purple, and the blood outline on the outside. She poked it feeling a jolt of pain.

"Bad Idea Sango" She whispered. She looked down on her legs. She nearly screamed. There were long deep scratches on each leg, and dry blood all along her heals. What happened she wondered? Sango jumped, as she heard the knock at the door.

"Sango, you almost done?" She heard her mother ask.

"Y-yes." She replied. Sango looked at her clothes, and unfolded the dark blue jeans, and slid them on, then taking her short sleeved shirt, and sliding it on, along with a green zip up sweater. She looked in the mirror.

"Not bad mom." She whispered. "Not bad at all."

---

At School

"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said waving her hands in the hanyou's direction. He smiled.

"Hey." He simply said. She leaned against his locker, as he took out his Ipod, and watched the headphones dangling to the ground. And she helped him get out his gym uniform. Inuyasha mouthed thanks. Before closing his locker, he looked at a picture that was stuck in the middle of the locker. The picture had Sango in it. He and she were out on the sidewalk of her house, and they smiled sweetly. He chuckled and thought of the girl. His best friend, and former girlfriend, was now no one as she forgot everything of her own life. It didn't feel as if Sango was Sango. Then again, maybe he could regain her memory, but it will be painful. He still loved her, and showing his affections to her might scare the poor kid. It won't be easy, but he promised himself once she'd regain her memory, he'll confess that he loves her. Someday he will, and he knew it. Now, the only thing that had to be done was take time and use it wisely. And so the mission begins.

"Yoo ho?" Kagome said waving her Hands in Inuyasha's face. He only responded with blowing her hand away. She smiled. "So what are we going to do after school?" She asked holding her backpack strap. He shrugged. "Sango's mom told me she'll be staying at home for a few hours so we can drop off and say hi." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha liked the idea. He nodded and kept walking to the cafeteria. Kagome smiled. Inuyasha didn't want to be rude, but just because Sango's not his girlfriend anymore, he didn't want Kagome to get all snuggly on him. Hadn't she found some other guy to flirt with by now? She was pretty he did admit, but He wasn't interested. Kagome nudged his shoulder. He looked at her.

"Geese…You sure know when to pay attention." She teased. He pretended to laugh.

"I've got better things on my mind than Makeup, and hair products." He said teasing her back. She opened her mouth.

"Was that supposed to be funny?" She asked.

"Maybe…" He said. She laughed.

"Well I'm sorry, I forgot to laugh." She said. Inuyasha smirked.

"You just did." Kagome looked at the open doors to the cafeteria.

"It wasn't for the joke." She said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Sure it wasn't." Kagome stuck out her tongue. They looked for a table.

"Yo Brother!" They heard someone call. Kagome turned around, and they both looked at the group of teens sitting at that certain table.

"Hey Miroku." Kagome giggled as they sat down. Miroku smiled.

"Hey cutie." He said. She rolled her eyes. Inuyasha turned on his ipod, and left one of the headphones off. He turned around and saw his brother staring at him with anger in his eyes.

"What?" He asked as his brother just stared.

"What do you mean what?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha just looked at him stupidly. Sesshomaru removed the arm that was resting on Kagura's shoulder, and set his hands on the table. "Is that my ipod?" He asked. Inuyasha looked at the ipod.

"No." He answered. Sesshomaru eyed him carefully.

"If that happens to be mine, I'm going to murder you, you wont even be able to spell shit." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha made a face.

"Yeah whatever." He said. Kagura laughed.

"You too are true brothers." She said. Sesshomaru looked back at Kagura and scoffed.

"I didn't ask for him." Was all he said, until the whole table began to talk again. Ayame was the first to say something.

"So, did anyone hear about Sango? Is she feeling fine?" She asked. Her red pigtails, had been straightened for the day, and she wore a blue and black striped t-shirt. Her jeans were ripped at the knees, and her makeup was natural for the day.

"Well I'm going to visit her after school." Kikyou said. Kikyou was Sango's best friend, and Kagome's cousin. Though their resemblance was sort of identical, Kagome and Kikyou hated to act the same. Today Kikyou had been wearing a plain white shirt, and green cargo paints. Her hair was down, and she wore no makeup. Everyone stared at her.

"You know she's not in the hospital until 9 in the evening right?" Kagome asked. Kikyou nodded.

"Yeah I know, I'm going to the hospital with Sango's mom afterwards." She said. Kagome smiled.

"I'll walk to her place with you, im pretty sure my mom will pick me up later." Kagome said. Kikyou said ok. Meanwhile Inuyasha listened to the whole conversation, and decided to speak up.

"Hey Kikyou." He said. Kikyou had been Inuyasha's old girlfriend, and after their breakup, they just became good friends. Kikyou smiled at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Can I come with you to the hospital?" He asked. Kikyou thought for a second.

"Yeah go ahead." She answered. Soon everyone began to eat their lunches. Kagome and Kagura talked about some beauty products. Ayame began writing down some lyrics to her agenda. All her lyrics were about Koga, and everyone knew it. Those two hadn't been together, but Ayame was dying to be Koga's. Miroku, Koga, Sesshomaru, and Inuyasha started talking about the new soccer match that was at 7pm in evening. Then Kikyou just sat there Messaging Kohaku and making sure she could still go over and see Sango. Minutes past and soon everyone began packing up until Miroku yelled cheerfully.

"Hey!" He said. Everyone stared at him. "An Ipod!" Sesshomaru charged for his ipod, and everyone else headed for their last class.

---

Ok well I know the Accident isn't as popular as I thought it would be, but for the heading, im writing out life's a dream chapter 13. I will be posting in 2007 lol because this holiday's been busy. My dad's turning 40 on new years day. I've had a rough year in 2006, and I hope not many other people have. The best to all of you in 2007, and make good decisions!!

I won't know for sure when I'll update the next chapter to the accident, but I thought that for the people that liked it so far, I've givin you a small little gift for the holidays. See ya all next year, and all the best!

Soccer10is.


End file.
